


getting even

by Kaitein



Series: Представления [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: Париж уже давно спал, кутаясь в световой шум сотен фонарей, но для баланса во Вселенной кто-то обязательно должен был страдать бессонницей.





	getting even

**Author's Note:**

> оно сырое и спонтанное, но сожрало мой мозг настолько, что я не могла не.
> 
> getting even = "добиваясь расплаты"

Тук. Тук. Тук.

Маленькие ракеты летели ввысь, только чтобы разбиться о гладкую черепицу. Окна были довольно высоки, и требовалось подключить все свои снайперские навыки, чтобы достичь цели. Прищурившись и получше пристроив руку, Лука запустил вверх еще один камушек, и получив нужное "дзынь", удовлетворённо ухмыльнулся, заметив какое-то движение за шторами.

Париж уже давно спал, кутаясь в световой шум сотен фонарей, но для баланса во Вселенной кто-то обязательно должен был страдать бессонницей. Провалявшись без толку в кровати несколько часов, Лука решил склонить чаши весов в свою пользу — немного беспорядка никогда не мешало. Перекинув через плечо ремень гитары, он влез в толстовку и, как ни в чём не бывало, быстренько прошёл на палубу мимо комнат мамы и сестры. 

— Советую взять велосипед, быстрее будет! — донеслось из-за приоткрытой двери. Если бы он был обычным подростком, то сердце точно бы ушло в пятки — родительский голос и три часа ночи не вяжутся вместе ну вот просто никак, но вместо того, чтобы развернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов и вернуться в свою комнату, Лука уж было хотел ляпнуть "Да я пешком, тут близко!", но вовремя прикусил язык и ускорил шаг.

И по дороге ключ от велосипедного замка всё же прихватил.

Тук. Тук. Тук.

Камешки отбивали по пологому скату стены глухую чечётку, пока не открылся занавес и в ночную прохладу не высунулась прекрасная принцесса...

Погрозившая кулаком и прошипевшая на всю улицу:

— Я надеялась, что ты будешь более оригинальным!

— У меня был прекрасный пример для подражания! — послужил ответом не менее тихий шёпот.

Прикрывая ладошкой зевки, Маринетт, поглубже закутавшись в огромную кофту, не могла не расплыться в улыбке, глядя на изощрённую месть за то, что она так же разбудила его пару дней назад, раздавшись в сонной тишине максимумом громкости рингтона и сбивчивым верещанием.

Причина столь позднего звонка всколыхнула спавшие улочки своими первыми аккордами, и узнав свежий, только что вышедший сингл Джаггеда с первых нот, Маринетт не сдержала восхищённого писка и распласталась по подоконнику, словно пытаясь добраться до музыки ближе.

Она как-то упустила момент, когда захватившая всё её существо мелодия постепенно затихла, а в доме напротив загорелись окна и послышались недовольные крики. Лука, разведя руки, галантно и церемонно поклонился, задержав на мгновение прикованный к ней взгляд, и затем молниеносно закинул гитару на спину и запрыгнул на рядом стоявший велосипед. Помахав ему на прощание, Маринетт быстро скрылась за задёрнутыми шторами, наблюдая, как он ловко ехал задом наперёд — _откуда у него трековый велик?_ — и затем, отсалютовав и чуть не свалившись при крутом развороте, помчался в сторону Сены.

Оставив окна открытыми, Маринетт забралась обратно в постель, чувствуя, как прохладный воздух тщетно пытался остудить горевшие щёки, и нашарила лежавший рядом на полочке мобильник. 

В Париже на одного окончательно не спящего человека стало больше.


End file.
